Not Quite Friends
by Settiai
Summary: They've never quite been friends. :: Faith/Willow


Title: Not Quite Friends

Author: Settiai

Disclaimer: "Buffy the Vampire Slayer," "Angel" and other related characters are all properties of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other related corporations. No infringement is intended. This story, such as it is, was written as a sign of respect and love for the characters, the show, and their creator. I claim no ownership of the aforementioned show and characters.

Rating: R

Explanation: This is my story for the Buffyverse Down and Dirty Femmeslash PWP Ficathon on LiveJournal, and it was written for lilbreck. The original version of this story, which can be found on my personal fanfiction website, is rated NC-17. Due to this site's rules on the matter, however, this version of the story has been edited so that it will fit under the "R" rating.

Summary: They've never quite been friends.

Feedback: Comments and helpful criticisms are always appreciated.

----------

The car broke down halfway back to Sunnydale.

Willow and Faith had exchanged a look before simultaneously sighing and getting out of the vehicle. One look had told them that neither a witch's magic nor a Slayer's strength would get the vehicle moving again, but they did come in handy when it came to moving the car several miles down the road so that a mechanic could take a look at it.

And that was how they found themselves sitting in a cheap hotel room, the mechanic's promise of "oh, it should only take twenty-four hours or so to get her running" ringing in their ears.

----------

Faith sprawled out on her bed, and she let out a contented sigh as she lay there. After a few seconds had passed, she rolled over and propped herself up on her elbows. "So?" she asked, her gaze focusing on Willow.

"So?" Willow repeated, raising an eyebrow as she glanced in Faith's direction. "So what?"

"So I heard a rumor that you weren't interested in the boys anymore," Faith replied with a smirk.

As she brought her legs up under her on the bed, Willow rolled her eyes. "You sound shocked," she said dryly.

Faith shook her head, her eyes not moving from Willow. "Not really," she replied, the same smirk playing at the corners of her lips. "I'm just curious."

Willow stared at her for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Yeah, I've moved past the boys."

"They don't do a thing for you anymore?" Faith asked with a wink. She grinned as Willow's face turned slightly pink.

"I wouldn't say that," Willow said reluctantly "They still have some… appealing qualities."

At that, Faith let out a chuckle. "Playing both fields as long as you get some," she said, grinning as Willow's face turned even redder. "Nice."

Both of them paused as a rhythmic thumping suddenly began on the other side of the wall.

"Well, that's bringing back some memories," Faith said, still smirking. "And it's giving me some ideas on how to pass the time."

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Willow's face. "I don't get involved with friends," she said pointedly as she leaned against the bed's headboard.

"Good thing we've never quite been friends then."

Before Willow even knew what was happening, Faith rolled off of her bed and stood beside Willow's. "What do you think you're do--"

Faith's tongue in her mouth answered her question.

----------

"So, you like being on top?" Faith asked, grinning wickedly as she moved her tongue across Willow's uncovered breasts. "Or are you more of a bottom girl?"

Willow let out a moan as Faith suddenly cupped one of her breasts in her hand. "Either's fine with me," she finally managed to shoot back.

Faith pulled her head up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" she asked, her tone of voice making it obvious that she thought Willow was bluffing. "You take the top then. See if you can make it worth my while."

"Whatever you say," Willow said, and with one swift movement, she and Faith had somehow switched positions.

"Impressive," Faith said. "But I'm waiting to--"

She was abruptly cut off as Willow suddenly pressed her lips against hers. Willow was being extremely gentle, but there was a strength behind her actions that Faith hadn't expected.

As her tongue gently made its way into Faith's mouth, Willow carefully moved her hands down Faith's body. She fondled Faith's breasts, her touches so tender that Faith could barely feel them, but at the same time they made her ache for more.

"Stop being so fucking sweet about this," Faith said, her words muffled by Willow's mouth.

Willow didn't seem to be listening though, and she merely let her hands move lower on Faith's body. Then she pulled her mouth away from Faith's and laughed.

"Willow," Faith moaned, comprehension dawning in her eyes, "you're being evil."

Willow's eyes darkened just a bit at Faith's words, but she slowly moved one of her hands back up and began playing with Faith's breasts.

"Having fun?" Willow asked, moments before she pressed her mouth back against Faith's and began gently kissing her once again.

Then everything changed.

Faith barely stopped herself from screaming as Willow's touches suddenly became rough and urgent. Her gentle kiss turned into a savage bite, and Faith felt blood pooling in her mouth as the other woman pulled her lips away.

"Shit," Faith managed to choke out. "I never would have pictured you as the rough kind."

Willow pulled her head up enough to meet Faith's gaze, but she didn't stop moving her hands along Faith's skin. "Shows how well you know me," she shot back.

Faith grinned and wrapped her arms around Willow, quickly flipped the other woman over so that she could straddle her. A surprised look appeared on Willow's face, but it quickly faded as Faith suddenly reached down and began playing with the sensitive skin between her legs.

"My turn," Faith said with a smirk.

----------

As Willow and Faith stepped through the hotel's main doors, they were met by a warm breeze blowing directly at them. They stood there a moment, taking in the fresh air, before glancing at each other.

"So," Willow said softly, "interesting way to pass the time, huh?"

"Yeah," Faith agreed. "Pretty damn interesting."

She paused and glanced at Willow. "So," she said, almost hesitantly, "are we friends?"

Willow cocked her head slightly, and she gave Faith a surprised looked. Her mouth slowly twisted into a smile, and a slight twinkle appeared in her eyes. "Not quite friends."

Faith gave her a knowing smirk, and then she started walking in the direction of the gas station.

They had an apocalypse to stop.


End file.
